nickelodeon_moviesfandomcom-20200216-history
Battle Blitz
' Battle Blitz' with Grunt is an G.I. Joe Small Buggy for Spy Troops. There were apparently some much-needed instructions that were not included when the Battle Blitz was packaged in Hasbro's factory... Step 1: Open package Step 2: Remove Vehicle and figure Step 3: Throw vehicle in the trash Step 4: Enjoy the cool new Grunt figure That's pretty much what I think I'm gonna do here. The Battle Blitz is a very clunky, bizarre piece of plastic that just looks plain odd next to its G.I. Joe brethren. I can see this thing as being pretty fun for kids with the sturdy construction and the cool spring firing luge, but for any other purpose, this thing just does not work. It's design looks large and blocky...well, not really blocky, because everything's rounded...but it's large and cumbersome at any rate. I heard someone mention using it as an amphibious mini-vehicle, which is almost a kind of cool idea, but it does not redeem this vehicle as anything more than some strange looking thing that came with Grunt. I've got it displayed right now, but it won't stay that way, and I strongly doubt I'll find much of a use for it. The colors are fair...green camo and dark shades, but I'm sorry...I just don't see anyone using this thing. However, there is a very redeeming factor in this pack, and that's the Grunt figure. This is a decent addition to the new Joeline, really. Not a whole lot to talk about with him, but he serves his purpose. His plainness actually works to portray him as an everyday soldier, which is ultimately what a "Grunt" is. He's outfitted in plain green, with some light trimming and a grenade and pistol strapped across his chest. He's got a fairly plain, but nicely detailed face, and the mold is actually pretty cool. His build is nice and slim, so he's very poseable. His proportions are still a tad off as are many of his fellow new-sculpt Joes (at least when compared to the older stuff). But all in all, he fits in remarkably well with the other Joes of recent release. And once you put that helmet on him, he rocks even more! I just have to say, with recent releases, Hasbro really shines with it's accessory compliments. I have few to no complaints about accessories coming with the recent figures. Sure, there's still those sound tabs here and there, but at least now they're putting them on the old re-hashed weapons, which is good, because these new weapons and such are just far too cool to get saddled by sound tabs. Of course, that being said, I wish this new Grunt had come with a weapon of some sort instead of the helmet and that God awful thing that straps to the side of the Blitz...but IÕm sure I can come up with something. Until I find something permanent Duke's machine gun serves this purpose very well! Figure completists (like me) will of course pick up this item, and if you're anything like me, you won't regret it. The Grunt figure is great! Of course, he is being re-released in Wave 7 supposedly, but without knowing the new color scheme, I picked this one up just in case. Of course, as "cool" as this vehicle is, when Wave 7 comes around, IÕm sure there will be plenty of these warming the pegs, so you may want to wait until the new version is seen to make your choice. But I dare say that those of you who buy this for the figure will not be disappointed. Category:Vehicles Category:2003/Introductions Category:G.I. Joe Vehicles Category:Spy Troops Category:Real American Hero Collection Category:Military Vehicles Category:2003 Category:Toys Category:Hasbro Toys Category:Spy Troops vehicles Category:G.I. Joe Team Category:Hasbro Category:G.I. Joe: Spy Troops